


If You Go Out In The Woods Today (Oneshot)

by AterImber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AterImber/pseuds/AterImber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anniversaries aren't all they're cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Go Out In The Woods Today (Oneshot)

“You know? I never thought that I'd ever say this, but I miss the emo-touchy-feely-mopey you.” Dean stated, watching as Sam practically bounced around the room.

“You’re just jealous that I get to go out and you have to stay home.” Sam replied, stuffing some more items of clothes into a duffle.

Dean watched in silence as Sam did a quick tally of everything he’d shoved in the bag, then a once over of the bedroom. He nodded to himself and zipped the duffle closed, flinging it up onto his shoulder before walking out of the room.

“Yeah sure, I’m jealous that you get to go out with an annoying dick.” Dean said, rolling his eyes as he followed his brother into the kitchen.

“Dean, he’s just an annoying dick on the outside, if you actually took the time to get to know him-”

“Took the time? Are you kidding me?” Dean asked.

Sam looked over at his brother as he pulled a cabinet open, confused.

“Sam, I’ve been trying to get to know the non-dick version of him since you started dating! It’s not my fault he’s not letting me in.” Dean explained.

“And you think that’s a one way street?” Sam asked.

It was Dean’s turn to look confused and Sam sighed, looking back over the cabinet before pulling out the jar of peanut butter to place inside the basket that was sitting open on the table.

“Cas is so unemotional when he talks to everyone that he sounds more like a robot who’s always talking about life and death situations, except for when he talks to you. It’s like he becomes a whole other person! You think I haven’t tried getting to know Cas as hard as you’ve tried with Gabriel? Cas still calls me Samuel for Christ sake!” Sam exclaimed, rearranging the items in the basket.

“What are you talking about? He’s nice to you.” Dean defended, crossing his arms.

“There’s a difference between being nice and putting feeling behind the words. I had more emotion in what I said when I was soulless!” Sam said, opening the fridge.

“That’s just how he is! And at least my boyfriend is like that with everyone. Yours is just a dick to me.” Dean replied bitterly.

“Can we talk about this later? I have to go.” Sam stated, holding up a jar of pickles and smiling triumphantly.

“No we can’t. I don’t want you to get hurt Sammy. And I thought you didn’t like pickles.” Dean said, nodding toward the jar.

“I’m not going to get hurt Dean, I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself. I don’t, but he loves them.” Sam replied with a shrug, placing the jar carefully into the basket.

“How long are you going to be gone again?” Dean asked as Sam walked out into the front hall, placing both bags down to get his shoes.

“All weekend, and possibly Monday, but I shouldn’t be too long, I only packed two days’ worth of clothes.” Sam answered with a smile.

“Oh well that makes me feel better.” Dean said sarcastically.

“Look on the bright side, you’ll get to have the whole place to yourselves for your anniversary.” Sam replied, his smile growing as he threw on his jacket.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Dean sighed and leaned against the wall, watching as his brother picked up the bags and threw the duffle over his shoulder, keeping the picnic basket in his hand. He walked forward slightly and couldn’t help but smile - Sam looked so happy that he was about to leave. It pulled on Dean’s heart more then he knew it should’ve, he knew that Sam wasn’t going forever, but he still hated to think that that smile was plastered on his face because he was leaving.

 _I should’ve told him I broke up with Cas._ Dean thought bitterly.

“You ready?” Dean questioned instead, eyeing his brother.

“As I’ll ever be.” Sam said.

“Be careful Sammy.” Dean cautioned as he opened the door.

“I will.” Sam replied before turning to walk away.

Dean watched him a moment before closing the door, feeling his heart sink to the ground. There was a knock at the door and Dean looked at it confused a moment before opening it to see his brother standing there.

“Almost forgot.” He mumbled before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Dean felt the blush that crept up his face as he watched his brother actually leave this time, closing the door to lean against it. That kiss had meant way more to Dean than it ever could to his brother, which bugged the absolute crap out of Dean - it wasn’t fair that Sam got to make so many little suggestive hints and be so completely oblivious to them and then question why Dean was acting so strange.

 _I should’ve told him. Then we could’ve been together._ Dean thought as he walked over to flop down on the couch.

_Happy fucking anniversary._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only fic I have to date that even remotely has Wincest in it.
> 
> I don't think I wrote it too bad....thoughts?
> 
> Also, let me know if you'd like to see more Wincest fics in the comments and I might just start writing some.


End file.
